


Ne tarde pas trop.

by soulhead



Series: Voyageurs éternels [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Pars ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'attends déjà.





	Ne tarde pas trop.

_La première fois que je sentis ta peau contre la mienne, je ne savais pas que mon cœur pouvait s’enflammer si violemment._

  
Et pourtant, mon corps entier te fut acquis dès la première seconde de notre rencontre. Tous mes sens et mon attention t’étais vouée.

  
_La première fois que tu prononças mon nom, je ne savais pas que mon esprit pouvait s’embrumer de cette manière à l’entente de simples sons._

  
Et pourtant, lorsque je te rencontrai pour la première fois, plus rien ne fut jamais pareil. Sans le savoir, l’un comme l’autre, nous avions déjà commencé à entamer les première pas d’une danse sur laquelle nous n’arrêterions plus de nous découvrir.  
Et cette mélodie qui n’allait cesser de nous accompagner à chaque instant de notre existence m’enivrait un peu plus à chaque note.

  
_La première fois que nos regards s’entrecroisèrent, tout devint si simple. Il n’y avait plus besoin de mots, d’explication ou de négociations. Non, dès ce moment il nous était clair qu’ensemble, nous existerions._

  
T’avoir connu, c’est m’être assuré de te sentir te réveiller à mes cotés, blotti contre mon corps à chacun de mes réveils et ce, même si tu es en réalité dans un tout autre pays.  
Et ça, Martin, c’est la définition même du bonheur.

  
_Alors s’il te plait, hâte-toi de me revenir !_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Y'a fichtrement pas assez de Bartheill dans le coin, j'ai tout lu ! Alors autant en faire moi aussi ahah !  
> Ce que vous avez lu n'était peut-être pas à votre gout (out tout simplement trop court pour être du coup de qqun) mais il s'agissait d'une lettre de Yann à Martin, qu'il lui donna juste avant de partir dans un de ses nombreux voyages =P. Ca pue le fleure bleue et j'assume tellement !


End file.
